Red Operation
by Gia-XY
Summary: Sejujurnya, aku hanya tidak ingin melihat wajah kecewamu karena aku sama sekali tidak memanggil namamu sama sekali hari ini—lagi. Aku tidak—belum—bisa./ Shounen-ai/gender bender (up to readers' imagination). Rated for obsession and murder implication. Fanfiction for #AKAKUROXYGENCHL02


**Red Operation**

 **.**

 **By:** Gia-XY

 **.**

 **Summary:**

Sejujurnya, aku hanya tidak ingin melihat wajah kecewamu karena aku sama sekali tidak memanggil namamu sama sekali hari ini—lagi. Aku tidak—belum—bisa.

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 _Kuroko no Basuke_ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **.**

 **Tema:**

(Saya letakkan setelah cerita supaya tidak jadi spoiler)

 **.**

 **Warning(s):**

AU, shonen-ai/gender bender (silakan plih satu), implikasi obsesi, implikasi pembunuhan, mungkin OOC, mungkin beberapa typo, DLDR, dll.

 **.**

 _ **For AkaKurOxygen Challenge 02**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa Ketua OSIS suka warna merah?"

Hari ini, lagi-lagi, pertanyaan itu terlontar. Tanpa pernah terlewat sehari pun, pertanyaan itu selalu terlempar keluar dari balik sepasang bibirku setiap harinya.

Jawaban dari pertanyaan itu adalah penyebab mulutku selalu tanpa sadar menanyakan hal itu. Entah sejak kapan, jawaban itu selalu membuatku tertarik.

Dengan manik semerah rubimu, kau menatapku lembut—membuatku hampir saja tenggelam dalam lautan semerah darah di dalamnya. Aku kadang heran, kenapa kau tidak pernah marah walau aku menanyakan pertanyaan seperti ini terus setiap hari?

"Apa ada alasan untukku membenci hal yang menjadikanmu tertarik padaku?"

Senyumanmu penuh percaya diri. Ah, kau memang selalu bisa menembus masuk ke dalam isi pikiranku.

Kau memang benar. Warna merah penuh ketegasanmu adalah hal pertama yang membuatku menyadari keberadaan orang sehebat dirimu.

"Ketua OSIS aneh. Kenapa harus ada unsur orang lain dalam jawabanmu?"

Kau terkekeh penuh humor, seakan sudah tahu aku akan bertanya seperti itu. Aku yakin, pasti kau sendiri masih ingat jawaban-jawabanmu sebelum ini.

" _Tentu, itu warna rambut ibuku."_

" _Ya, warna itu mengingatkanku pada wibawa ayahku."_

" _Hem, kalau warna itu bukan warna api yang kausuka, mungkin tidak."_

" _Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menyukainya? Itu warna benang penghubung kita, 'kan?"_

Jawabanmu selalu membawa-bawa orang lain di dalamnya. Aku tidak mengerti, apa memang orang lain selalu menjadi alasanmu menyukai warna memukau itu?

Kau menyenderkan wajahmu pada telapak tangan yang terbuka. Sikumu bertumpu pada meja tempatmu menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan OSIS yang entah mengapa tidak pernah ada habisnya.

"Kau ingin mendengar jawaban yang menyangkut faktor internal?"

Aku mengangguk pelan sembari menatapmu penuh keyakinan. Sementara itu, kau tampak tertarik memandangku. Mungkinkah ada yang salah dengan wajahku?

"Mungkin kalau kau mempertimbangkan untuk membalas perasaanku, aku juga akan mempertimbangkan keinginanmu."

Makhluk oportunis. Seharusnya aku ingat kalau tidak ada yang gratis untukmu. Menyesal diriku berharap kau akan memenuhi keinginanku. Terlihat sebaik apa pun, kau ini bukan si baik hati yang akan dengan senang hati memenuhi keinginan orang lain.

Melihat wajahku yang terlipat kesal, kau terkekeh lagi.

Tidak ingin melihatmu karena kesal, aku pun memandang ke arah jendela yang berada tepat di belakangmu. Saat itu juga, aku terpukau.

Raja cahaya tampaknya sudah akan meninggalkan langit tempatnya bertakhta. Langit yang tadinya berwarna biru cerah berubah menjadi lembayung karena ditinggalkannya, seakan memantulkan cahayanya yang berubah untuk menunjukkan kesetiaan terakhir pada hari ini.

Bukan, bukan pemandangan itu yang membuatku terpukau. Sama sekali bukan.

Kaulah yang membuatku terpukau.

Benang-benang merah yang menghiasi kepalamu dan sepasang manik rubi yang tidak lepas memandangku seakan bertambah sempurna karena jubah cahaya yang disampirkan dari belakang tubuhmu. Warna lembayung benar-benar cocok menemani warnamu—dan mungkin itu membuatku iri, karena lembayung bukanlah warnaku.

Kau terdiam menatapku. Kurasa, kau sedang bingung karena aku tertegun dalam diam.

"Kuroko?" Kau memanggil namaku, seakan ingin bertanya apa yang mencuri perhatianku.

Aku tersenyum kecil, kemudian beranjak dari tempatku menyamankan tubuhku.

"Sudah saatnya pulang, Ketua OSIS."

Aku membereskan barang-barangku sebelum kau sempat membalas kalimatku, kemudian mengambil tasku dan membalikkan tubuhku—membelakangimu yang masih terdiam menatapku, seakan menunggu sesuatu.

… Kurasa, kau memang menunggu sesuatu ….

"Sampai besok …," Aku menjeda sejenak kalimatku, "… Ketua OSIS …."

Tanpa basa-basi lebih lama lagi, aku berjalan keluar setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan—untuk hari ini. Tidak sedikit pun aku menoleh ke belakang.

Maaf, mungkin aku terlihat dingin. Sejujurnya, aku hanya tidak ingin melihat wajah kecewamu karena aku sama sekali tidak memanggil namamu sama sekali hari ini—lagi. Aku tidak—belum—bisa.

… Sampai pertemuan selanjutnya, … ah, sekarang aku bingung harus memanggilmu apa … karena aku sudah menyampirkan jabatanku sebagai wakil ketua OSIS dan murid SMA Rakuzan untuk hari ini ….

 **~XxX~**

"Apa Ketua OSIS suka warna merah?"

Pertanyaan yang sama lagi hari ini. Rupanya, hari ini pun bukan pengecualian.

Mendengar kata-kata berikut tanda tanya yang terlontar dariku, kau menatapku. Tidak, hari ini kau tidak tersenyum ataupun menatapku lembut. Tatapanmu menegas. Wajahmu mengeras. Sama sekali tidak ada unsur kelembutan seperti yang kautujukan padaku kemarin. Wajah yang sejak pagi tampak kaku menjadi semakin kaku.

"Bukankah kautahu sendiri jawabannya?"

Dingin. Jawabanmu begitu dingin. Kau menjawab tanpa keraguan sedikit pun. Kau menatapku seakan aku sudah menanyakan pertanyaan yang salah—pertanyaan bodoh yang seharusnya tidak kutanyakan.

Tanpa peduli aku akan melanjutkan ucapanku atau tidak, kau kembali membaca proposal-proposal yang tertumpuk—meminta perhatian darimu.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil melihat reaksimu. Sudah kuduga, hari ini, kau akan menjawab seperti itu—lagi.

Heterokrom merah-rubi. Itu warna manikmu hari ini. Mereka tidak lagi kembar untuk hari ini. Keduanya seakan menjadi individu yang tidak serekan, padahal mereka manik yang sama dengan kemarin—hanya saja yang satu berubah menjadi keemasan.

Emas bukan warnamu, bukan juga warna _nya_. Kalau begitu, warna siapa …?

"Kenapa bengong? Kerjakan bagianmu, Tetsuya."

Kau memerintah tanpa beralih sedikit pun dari kertas-kertasmu. Sebegitu hinanyakah aku untuk memasuki lautan emasmu?

Selalu seperti itu. Berusaha menjaga jarak dan membangun dinding kokoh di antara kita. Apa aku punya tanda-tanda menderita penyakit menular sampai kau melakukan hal semenyakitkan itu padaku?

Kau menghela napas, kemudian menyingkirkan proposal-proposal itu dari hadapanmu. Tatapanmu menajam, dan itu tertuju ke arahku. Ah, kurasa aku terlalu lama menatapmu ….

Manik emasmu, … aku tidak nyaman melihatnya …. Sejak kapan kau punya tatapan seperti itu? Tatapan penuh kebencian … pada siapa …? Padaku …?

"Tetsuya, sejak kapan kau jadi pembangkang?"

Sepasang permata biruku melebar tidak percaya mendengar pertanyaanmu. Tubuhku bergetar mendengar kata-kata yang meluncur dari mulutmu. Sementara itu, seakan tidak memedulikanku, kau terus menatapku dengan pandangan yang sama. Tajam.

"Aku—"

"Oh, benar juga. Sejak kau dekat dengan _nya_ , kau mulai jadi pembangkang."

"Itu tidak—"

"Padahal aku sudah bilang kalau kau tertarik pada orang yang salah, tetapi kau bahkan tidak pernah mendengarkanku."

"—HENTIKAN!"

Aku berteriak …. Ya, aku berteriak … untuk pertama kalinya sejak _hari itu_ …. Aku berteriak … pada _mu_ ….

Kupejamkan kedua safirku erat-erat, tidak ingin melihat sosok yang sejak tadi terus berusaha memojokkanku. Sosok ketua OSIS yang begitu dingin …. Sosok yang bahkan tidak pernah peduli pada eksistensiku ….

"Pertanyaan bodoh itu …. Sebenarnya, apa yang kauharapkan dengan menanyakannya, Tetsuya? Apa …?"

Perlahan, aku membuka kembali katup yang menutupi sepasang permataku. Tepat setelah saat itu, sosok Ketua OSIS yang tadi seakan tidak bisa dibangkang melemas di bangkunya. Wajahnya terlihat benar-benar lelah.

Ia tahu maksudku …. Ia mengerti …. Maksud dari pertanyaan itu … hanya ia yang mengerti maksud di baliknya ….

"… Aku sangat benci warna itu …. Warna pembunuh …. Warna kematian …."

Untuk pertama kalinya pula, kau menjawab pertanyaanku bukan dengan pertanyaan, tetapi dengan jawaban yang jelas, … dengan suara yang terdengar bergetar … penuh kebencian ….

… Kalau kau benci warna merah, maka aku … membenci warna emas yang membawa perubahan pada tubuh yang jiwamu tempati …. Yang mengambil kesadaran _nya_ tanpa _ia_ sadar …. Yang membuatku ragu untuk mengumandangkan nama Akashi Seijuurou dari balik sepasang bibirku …. Aku benci ….

… Tempatmu bukan di sana …. Itu tubuh Akashi Seijuurou—orang yang berhasil membuatku membangkang kakak kandungku sendiri untuk pertama kalinya ….

Kumohon … pahamilah …. Tempatmu bukan di sana …. Kenapa kau di sana …?

 **.**

 **.**

Pergelangan tangan kiriku adalah hal yang paling tidak boleh kuperlihatkan padamu. Karena itu, aku selalu menutupinya dengan jam darimu. Jam tangan hitam kebanggaanku yang kuterima setelah berhasil membuat selangkah besar lebih dekat untuk mendapatkanmu.

Pergelangan tangan kiriku dipenuhi dengan berbagai hiasan indah—hiasan tanda kemenangan temporer yang selalu membuatku bangga—namun tetap tidak bisa membuatku puas. Hiasan yang diciptakan dari peperanganku dan _orang itu_.

Orang itu tidak pernah tahu caranya menyerah. Kulenyapkan ia sekali, ia malah muncul lagi—di dekatku kali ini. Karena itu, aku sangat bersedia untuk mengajarkannya cara menyerah, … cara untuk menyerahkan Kuroko Tetsuya padaku ….

Kau, Kuroko Tetsuya, selalu percaya padaku … lebih daripada kepercayaanmu orang itu. Ya, benar, kau, Kuroko Tetsuyaku, percaya padaku. Kau hanya belum siap untuk memanggilku kembali sejak kejadian itu. Kau selalu menyayangiku. Kau tidak pernah bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Ia hanya butuh waktu untuk menerimaku memasuki hatinya yang _masih_ terluka.

Kuroko tidak akan menyia-nyiakan perjuanganku melenyapkan orang itu. Tidak akan pernah. Kau, Kurokoku pasti bangga karena aku sudah berhasil menyingkirkan pengganggu yang selalu berada di dekatmu.

Sosok yang membuat Kuroko sedih pasti kusingkirkan—dengan cara yang sama seperti aku menyingkirkan orang itu. Aku tidak akan kalah dari orang-orang yang membuat Kuroko sedih.

Karena itu, Kuroko … harus bersabar sedikit lagi … sampai aku berhasil menyingkirkan Si Penipu yang berubah menggunakan emas hanya demi memisahkan kita dan membuatmu sedih lagi.

Aku tidak peduli siapa pun ia. Aku akan menyingkirkannya walau itu harus mengotori tanganku sekalipun … karena ia sudah membuat Kurokoku sedih …. Aku tidak peduli walau aku harus mengotori tanganku … dua kali …. Aku tidak peduli walau taruhannya adalah …

… fisik ini ….

Kalau ia mengajakku berperang, aku akan menyambut ajakan itu. Tubuh ini tidak selemah itu untuk dijadikan medan perang kami. Aku tidak semudah itu dikalahkan—akan kutempelkan hal itu pada pikiran busuknya.

Tidak peduli berapa kali pun aku harus berperang, aku akan tetap bertahan karena orang itu harus kulenyapkan—orang yang membuat Kuroko sedih harus kulenyapkan karena aku harus melindungi Kuroko …. Orang yang pura-pura peduli di saat ia mengabaikan Kuroko sampai membuat sepasang manik sedalam lautan itu mengeluarkan mutiara kesedihan harus kulenyapkan. Makhluk munafik yang berani-beraninya _masih_ mengaku sebagai kakakmu ini harus kusingkirkan.

Orang yang sudah mati tempatnya bukan di dunia tempat manusia yang masih hidup. Tempat orang seperti makhluk di tubuhku ini seharusnya adalah di neraka, merangkak-rangkak meminta pengampunan karena sudah berani melewati batasan.

… Kuroko Chihiro … harus kulenyapkan … dari tubuh ini … maupun dari dunia ini … bukan hanya karena ia menyakiti Kuroko ….

… Kuroko pasti juga setuju denganku, 'kan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tema:**

Kepribadian Ganda & Kepribadian Ganda

.

 **A/N:**

Halo, Pembaca sekalian. Kalian telah mencapai akhir cerita. Bagi kalian yang masih bingung akan situasi cerita, saya akan jelaskan apa yang terjadi. Karena itu, kalau ada yang ingin membayangkan sendiri cerita sesuai dengan imajinasi mereka atau malas membaca penjelasang yang _lumayan_ panjang, silahkan lewati saja bagian yang saya batasi.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Di sini, Kuroko Tetsuya adalah sosok yang tertarik pada Seijuurou—walau ia sendiri sepertinya tidak paham kalau ia tertarik pada Seijuurou melebihi batas tertarik untuk menjadikan sebagai teman. Awalnya, hanya karena warna merah Seijuurou yang membuatnya terlihat mencolok—berkebalikan dengan Tetsuya yang bahkan keberadaannya sulit disadari orang. Kemudian, seperti yang kita tahu, di cerita _canon_ -nya, Seijuurou memiliki kepribadian ganda. Oreshi dan Bokushi. Karena cerita ini adalah _Alternate Universe_ , maka cerita tidak sesuai dengan jalan cerita _canon_. Di sini, Bokushi bukanlah sisi yang terlahir dengan sendirinya di dalam tubuh Seijuurou—melainkan kakak kandung Tetsuya yang sudah merenggang nyawa, Kuroko Chihiro—atau sebut saja Mayuzumi Chihiro jika di cerita _canon_. Anggaplah Chihiro memakai _boku_ setelah memasuki tubuh Seijuurou karena ia ingin _seseorang_ sadar bahwa ia bukanlah Seijuurou.

Chihiro masuk ke tubuh Seijuurou setelah nyawanya terpisah dari fisik aslinya—yang saat itu tentunya sudah menjadi abu. Waktu untuk Chihiro mengambil alih tubuh Seijuurou selalu tidak teratur. Istilahnya, seperti mendadak Chihiro sudah bisa menggerakkan tubuh itu sesuai dengan keinginannya tanpa aba-aba, padahal tadinya ia hanya bisa diam saja. Karena itu, terlahirlah pertanyaan yang setiap hari dilontarkan Tetsuya.

Iya, Tetsuya sadar kalau di dalam tubuh Seijuurou ada eksistensi lain sejak kakaknya meninggal. Awalnya, ia tidak sadar itu Chihiro. Namun, lama-lama, ia yakin kalau itu memang kakaknya yang seharusnya sudah tidak ada di dunia. Alasan Tetsuya tidak memanggil nama Seijuurou juga karena ia selalu ragu akan siapa yang muncul di depannya. Seijuuroukah; Chihirokah? Walau keduanya memberikan jawaban yang benar-benar berbeda, Tetsuya tetap ragu. Anggaplah Tetsuya itu peragu

Tetsuya mengira Seijuurou tidak sadar akan keberadaan kakaknya di dalam tubuh Sang Ketua OSIS sendiri. Sayangnya, ia salah paham. Seijuurou sejak awal sadar—sangat sadar—akan keberadaan Chihiro. Semuanya disebabkan karena _tanda_ yang muncul di tangannya setiap saat setelah ia sadar bahwa ia sempat kehilangan ingatan akan beberapa waktu sebelumnya—di saat Chihiro mengambil alih. Tanda apa yang dimaksud? Saya beri petunjuk saja. Silet, pisau, benda tajam. Bisa tebak?

Di sisi lain, Seijuurou yang setiap hari ternyata terlihat lembut dan baik hati seperti apa yang terpatri di kepala Tetsuya ternyata memiliki sisi tersembunyi. Sisi posesif, sisi kejam, di mana ia tidak mengizinkan orang lain berdekatan atau membuat sedih Tetsuya. Sisi inilah yang menjadi alasan di balik kematian Chihiro.

Chihiro dinyatakan dibunuh dengan sadis oleh seseorang—dan sampai alur waktu di cerita, pembunuh itu belum ditemukan. Ingat soal alasan Chihiro membenci warna merah? Warna pembunuh; warna kematian. Itu maksudnya Seijuurou dan darah. Ya, pembunuh Chihiro adalah Seijuurou. Tentu saja Tetsuya mengira Chihiro membenci merah hanya karena kematian Sang Kakak yang bersimbah darah merah pekat.

Seijuurou tidak suka melihat Chihiro yang diam-diam berusaha menjauhkannya dari Tetsuya di belakang Si Adik. Padahal, di sampulnya, Chihiro selalu terlihat menjauhi Tetsuya—adik yang sangat depresi untuk berusaha menarik perhatian kakaknya yang selalu cuek padanya. Alasan Chihiro berusaha menjauhkan pasangan merah-biru ini ada dua.

Pertama, karena sejak awal—sebelum Tetsuya tertarik pada Si Ketua OSIS—Seijuurou sudah lebih dahulu tertarik pada Tetsuya. Ketertarikan inilah yang membuat Seijuurou kesannya seperti menguntit Tetsuya. ingat sisi posesif Seijuurou? Silakan bayangkan sendiri gabungan "menguntit" dan "posesif" ditambah "psycho". Intinya, Chihiro sadar akan kepribadian terselubung Seijuurou.

Kedua, karena memang pada dasarnya Chihiro ada _rasa_ pada Tetsuya—bukan sekedar dari seorang kakak pada adiknya. Hal ini juga yang menyebabkan Chihiro berusaha membangun tembok di antara dirinya dan Tetsuya. Ia sadar bahwa ia seorang kakak.

Soal peperangan Seijuurou dan Chihiro, tentu saja bukan hanya Chihiro yang mengambil tindakan. Seijuurou juga selalu mencari cara untuk mengeluarkan Chihiro dari tubuhnya. Dengan cara apa? Tetsuya. Buat Chihiro menganggap Tetsuya membencinya. Caranya? Bersikap seakan Seijuurou tidak tahu apa-apa—soal kematian Chihiro maupun keberadaan Chihiro di dalam tubuhnya. Seijuurou yakin cara itu akan berhasil … karena ia tahu Tetsuya sebenarnya _sangat_ tertarik pada dirinya.

Tujuan Seijuurou adalah membuat Chihiro frustasi dan semakin ingin keluar dari tubuh Seijuurou. Entah caranya dengan keluar baik-baik ataupun memberanikan diri membunuh dirinya bersama dengan tubuh Seijuurou—karena sesungguhnya Chihiro masih ingin berada di dekat Tetsuya, karena itu ia ragu untuk benar-benar membunuh fisik tempatnya bersemayam.

Ah, lalu, ingat soal jam tangan yang disebut-sebut Seijuurou di cerita? Itu sebenarnya bukan milik Seijuurou ada diberikan langsung oleh Tetsuya. Walau memang benar itu adalah pemberian Tetsuya, tetapi itu adalah jam tangan Chihiro yang tidak pernah dipakai oleh pemiliknya, tetapi selalu dibawa. Jam tangan itu diberikan Tetsuya pada Chihiro ketika ulang tahun Chihiro yang ke-15.

Sekian. Kalau ada yang kurang jelas, saya persilakan pembaca sekalian untuk membayangkan sendiri. Maaf kalau penjelasannya kebanyakan dan _seharusnya_ bisa dibuat cerita juga—hanya saja penulisnya terlalu magerin jari.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Oh, benar juga. Di sini _gender_ Tetsuya tidak dicantumkan, jadi silakan bayangkan sendiri. Untuk sisanya, tentu tetap laki-laki walau sepertinya tidak saya cantumkan juga _gender_ -nya.

Tema yang saya ikutkan adalah kepribadian ganda dan cinta segitiga—di mana kedua kepribadian di dalam tubuh Seijuurou sama-sama mencintai Tetsuya. Walau ada yang menganggap Chihiro menunjukkan kasih sayangnya sebagai seorang kakak sekalipun, saya rasa itu tetap terhitung sebagai cinta. Ah, saya sendiri bingung harus memasukkan pairing di dalam cerita ini sebagai AkaKuroAka atau AkaKuroMayu. Habisnya, Bokushi di sana saya jadikan Chihiro. Hahaha ….

Seijuurou sendiri sepertinya kepribadian Oreshi dan Bokushi-nya lumayan menyatu, ya? Bokushi asli di cerita ini malah kurang psycho. Ckck, bagaimana, sih, penulisnya? *Penulisnya kamu!*

Kalau ada kesalahan dalam cerita atau kata-kata yang menyinggung, saya benar-benar minta maaf. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca cerita ini sampai habis.


End file.
